In the manufacture of sanitary fittings, it has been the practice to design a valve for a kitchen or lavatory fixture so that the spout swivels or rotates about the valve body. One disadvantage encountered by such a design is that the water carrying part, that is the spout, is rotated about the valve body and requires a water tight seal. This is generally accomplished by use of O-rings, lubricants, etc.; however, they are subject to wear or the lubricant is lost through the joint connection. In designs of this type the spout is generally difficult to rotate about the valve body because it must be constructed with close tolerances to prevent leaking.